Zaeth
In the Northwestern wastes, from the broken islands to the edge of the desert, lies the kingdom of Zaeth. In a harsh, cold climate with barely enough resources to sustain life itself lies one of the most militarized countries in this world. With his narrow valleys filled with stone walls and staunch defenders, and the eeryie peaks guarded with steel citadels and wyverns, it seems a daunting task to venture into its lands. Known by being secretive, with a stoic and silent people not much is known about the Zaethians. However it is known far and wide that if you wish to employ mercenaries, you should look for Zaethian companies above all others. __TOC__ History Many historians consider the formation of the kingdom of Zaeth to start during the Senseless bloodshed. Until that time, this northern area was left mostly untouched by the sentient races, and only a few tribes of giants inhabited the area. They were known to be very receptive to guests, except when it came to their holy places. Breach of trust on this matter was known to be fatal, but many travelers were saved from deadly blizzards by tribesman. This quickly changed during this time of conflict as the base of the mountains became one of the forefronts of the war. Legend tells us of a tribe of elves helping the giants against an onslaught of invaders as they tried to capture one of their holy places for strategic purposes long lost, and others tell us of a dark bargain between the two tribes of different races. What we do know however is that after the war ended the elven tribe, took the very peculiar decision to come back to the frozen wastes, away from their natural rich environment. Eventually the two tribes, using diplomacy and guile eventually united all the giant tribes in the region and formed the kingdom now known as Zaeth. This kingdom would become militarized, and multiple strongholds were built across the mountains. Despite being secluded and now generally unwelcoming of strangers, the kingdom grew, with refugees or recluses from the other races joining slowly throughout the ages. This growth however brought dark news to the inhabitants. The already scarce resources dwindled as the kingdom kept growing and the council of elders deemed that the kingdom was on the verge of destruction. It was then that it was proposed that the Zaethians, who were trained since tender age for combat and survival on the wilderness to offer their mercenary services to other kingdoms. The gold would allow the nation to buy the resources necessary to sustain it without inviting outsiders to its borders. With the passage of time Zaeth has suffered some changes but this very principle still applies now. Population *Dwarves: 15% *Elves: 21% *Giants: 24% *Humans: 28% *Other Races: 12% Government Remarkably enough, some quirks of the old giant beliefs are still present. The land is ruled by the council of elders, 8 individuals of considerable age that are elected from among the people. With the advance of time each race that was made to be preeminent in the country got to have one guaranteed seat on the council to speak for their people. As such right now the council is formed by one Dwarf, one Elf, One Human, One giant and four others of any race. The council makes most of the important decisions except on times of national emergency at which the highest ranking officer assumes command of the nation with the council as his advisors. Capital The current capital of Zaeth is called Darkcrest and stands on high on the Wyvern’s Nest, the mountain overlooking the Maw. It used to be a busy military base where many recruits tried to become wyvern riders. This however, was changed during the steam age as progress allowed for engineers harness the very deep currents flowing to the maw, harvesting heat and energy for the city. It grew exponentially since then and now it’s the heart of the kingdom. Economics Zaethians have invested a lot in all things related to warfare. They have a strong belief that they should use everything at their disposal. Knowledged scholars are widely sought by the government and most are geared towards engineering. Magic is not only endorsed, it is protected by the state employing most wizards and their magical abilities.Since food production is hard in some places and close to impossible in the rest most is imported and despite having a good mining production, most of it is used internally. Zaeth’s biggest source of external revenue is their mercenary companies. Beliefs and culture Probably the strangest thing about Zaeth is their standing. Despite all of their efforts in military might they have been known for standing widely neutral in wars and for never having started one of their own for expansion. As matter of fact it seems that most Zaethians have some king of oath of silence, to not speak of their land or of their beliefs. From contacts with the mercenary companies only a few things were made clear. Although giants sometimes live in the same places as the other races, they seem to prefer quieter zones where they can meditate and follow the old traditions. In fact many members of the others races seem to have adopted this old traditions as well. Everyone involved in the military is required to do mercenary service. They are to travel the lands in the world, gathering knowledge, experience and money. They are also to watch out for unique fighting styles and military breakthroughs and return everything they learned to their land. Finally despite being unwelcoming of outsiders at first, the people seem to from very close bonds once they are accepted (which admittedly takes quite a while). Once accepted they are very few distinctions between people, and there is a common effort to bring the potential of each person to use no matter the source. There is only one exception. Dragons are not allowed. Category:Nation